chitchatcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatars
New to the avatars in CCC? Let us help you out. Buy Got any favorite avatar for yourself? Go purchase one now :) At any shop, items for sales are put on white shop blocks. First click on the avatar in that shop, have a brief look and click "Buy" if you wish (it may be free/priced). New: Instead of coming to shops, you can now search for items using the new shop search machine placed in public cities' center (as well as some players' cities) Create Aside from purchasing avatars from other creators, you can create for your own in Chit Chat City for 100c/item. Feel free to DRAW ;D # Categories: Model, Template (models you created), Brushes (drawing tools) # Types of templates are: Avatar body (male, female, robe, fairy) / head (15 kinds), Characters (baby+animals*) and other Objects (*) Turtle template: can be used to make shop signs (as pets) and create paper avatars You can: * a) Click yourself, click create new (brush button), then scroll through the templates to choose which item/avatar you want to create. b) Chose Build Mode Toggle (house button on the right side of the screen) -> brush button -> Then: Click "Brushes" to start new projects or "Templates" to use the ones you already have * Done? Click "Publish (100c)" -> set the name for it -> click "Publish", wait for the system to load the final creation. => Since CCC gives you a variety of templates to choose from as well as the new color picker and many other tools, you can openly try everything on your own and get nice experiences experimenting colors. You can look for tips here. Learning from others is good for you BUT * WARNING: Do not attempt to copy any creation & make it as your own, as it breaks Term of Service, invades Copyright & Intellectual Property, plus you may end up being reported/suspended. * Remember to give credits to the original creator if they're your source of inspiration (preferably ask them for permission) by Janna555 Sell Now that you have your own creations, you may want to display them so other players can see and purchase: * Buy a shopping block in Chit Chat City for 10,000c (Furniture Shop, Shopping City) * Place the shopping block in your house. * Place one of your own creations on top of it. * Exit build mode, and click on the item/avatar on the shop block. * You can then set the price and sell your item/avatar to others. by RoseySparkle PAPER AVATARS Paper Avatars are sometimes called (Paper Avis). These avis are a brand new trend in ChitChatCity. And because it's a whole new kind of avatar designing, it needs loads of time to practice and master this new art. A lot of people have already become masters in designing them. These people include: * Dara * Mimu * DeViAn * A d a m ` * C h i p o * Sugarpea (Mimu's second account) * Immortality * Zombielord * hell * Vash * wi.nd (kid paper avis but still many more things) * Icons ;] thats me hehe sorry i just had to do that (posters, and furniture) and i also make funny paper avis or if you would like to call them "trolling" avis :] And many, many, many more. --- Join the paper avi squad. Don't let us down. ~ Anonymous